Mystery
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Out of everyone she knew... why the Uchiha? A cold feeling clenched her gut and her sisters words echoed in her head. Something was off. [SasuHina, R&R]


(A/N: Okay! Another random arranged marriage SasuHina… yes, I know this plot is so overused that it's scary. But I felt random… anywho, I got a buncha plot twists for this one so hopefully it'll be original in some way or another. Xd enjoy my darlings!!

I own a monkey in my basement… okay… _perhaps_ I don't even have a basement, but that's beside the point! I want a monkey!)

* * *

**Mystery**

She stared at the wall blankly; she had been doing so for the last few hours. It was still setting in…

She was to be married…?

…to Uchiha Sasuke?

Out of all the males in the village, including even some of the older shinobi such as Kakashi, Asuma, Iruka, or even Gai… why Uchiha Sasuke? In all honesty he was the last person she wanted to marry.

Hinata wasn't one to hate, she found little point in hatred because it clouded ones mind, such as her father's hate of weakness. Hiashi loathed weakness, but not his daughter. Sadly the distinction between the two sometimes became blurred in his mind.

Thus she never really hated or even disliked the Uchiha.

…but she didn't like him in the least either.

She never had wanted anything to do with him, he was… cold. She shivered at the thought, cold was something she was around all the time. It was everywhere in her home.

She never minded much really, her fingers grew numb but she didn't pull them under her coat. To her it was a matter of endurance in a way. The colder you grow the bigger relief it is when the warmth invades your skin, soul, and heart.

Her warmth was Uzumaki Naruto. He was her warm spring afternoon. She tried not to admit it to herself for one reason though…

…her philosophy went both ways, as most will. The colder you are the happier warmth is, but the warmer you are the harsher the cold is when it invades.

Unfortunately she had had some hope that her warmth would come and save her from the eternal winter called her life, even though she knew he loved and would do _anything_ for a certain pink haired konichi(SAGE!!!), even break his own heart over and over.

This was why the thought of that cold man… hurt her and made her already frozen bedroom seem a few degrees colder.

She sighed, it would be a long night and she doubted she'd get any sleep. Tomorrow her engagement would become the knowledge of most of the village…

She felt tears prick her eyes but she absolutely refused to cry. If she cried before she reached the warmth… but the warmth wasn't coming…

She got off her bed, she would walk. She needed fresh air anyway…

Walking over to her window she stopped when she was halfway there… there was a shadow on her window sill…

Eyes wide with not quite terror but fear at the very least, she spoke "W-who's th-there?"

The shadow remained still and she wondered if perhaps someone wasn't really there it was simply a tree or something making scary shapes…

She was proven wrong the figure moved into the moonlight, "H-Hanabi…?"

Hyuuga Hanabi nodded briefly at her older sibling confirming her assumption.

Hinata looked at her younger sister in surprise, what was Hanabi doing in her room at this time of night?

"I-… Hinata… do you even know why you're… getting married to Sasuke?"

Hinata blinked, she hadn't really thought to ask… Hiashi told her she was to be married and she knew not to ask questions.

…why was Hanabi bringing it up now…?

"N-no… why do y-you ask…?" Hinata's eyes widened as she saw her usually stony younger sister's eyes flicker with concern and doubt.

…doubt of what?

Hanabi opened her mouth to speak; Hinata couldn't help but notice it was hesitant.

Before Hanabi had a chance to start speaking they both jumped out of their skin as the door opened.

"Hanabi-sama!" Neji exclaimed, a look of anger spread across his usually aloof face, "What are you doing here?! You were supposed to meet with Hiashi-sama an hour ago!"

Hanabi's face contorted with rage, unnatural for the silent girl, "To talk about what? His little pathetic excuse for a world?!" despite the drama, Hanabi knew _far_ better than to raise her voice, thus kept her vicious assault in a hissed whisper.

Neji drew back at the utter venom in what he considered to be one of his little sister's voice, "You know he hates this has much as… maybe more."

Hinata watched the dispute with confusion, despite being the heiress of the clan, she was never told much of the current going ons of the clan…

…like she should be.

It creeped her out to be honest, if she was to take over in only a few years she _should_ know as much, if not more, about the clan as the current leader.

Neji finally seemed to take note of Hinata's presence and dragged Hanabi out of the room forcefully; Hanabi attempted to call something back to her sister but was hindered by Neji also.

"Goodnight Hinata-sama." And he closed the door.

Hinata stared at the door, a mild amount of distaste entering her system before she shook her head and looked at the roof.

'_I'm the heiress to the Hyuuga clan…_' she'd known it her entire life she would be… '_Hanabi doesn't want to be heiress… she's told me herself… I, on the other hand…_' she wasn't a pawn, and she refused to ever be a pawn. She wanted her birth-right. And she had fought her entire life for it.

It wasn't right that she didn't know what was going on.

Sitting up she faced the window, '_Do they think I'll lay down for this…?_' her eyes flashed in an ever-so-slightly un-Hinata-ish manor.

'_I won't be a pawn in their game._'

Hanabi had been trying to tell her something about her marriage that both father and Neji had been trying to make sure she didn't find out… this was one of the clues she would have to use to figure it all out.

Were the elders behind it…?

'_No… they've always been pro me-taking-over. They think I bend, which I am perfectly happy with them thinking that if that gives me their support…_'

The only people who didn't want her taking over had been Hiashi and Neji(Neji had gotten over his issues though). The only reason Hiashi ever opposed it though was he didn't think her strong enough…

…_didn't want her crushed under a weight she couldn't handle._

'_It's not father… I know for sure. The council have no quarrel with me._'

There was a wild card though…

'_Uchiha Sasuke?_'

What would he have to gain by meddling though? No. Uchiha-san had nothing to gain by messing up the system. After all, even assuming he had ambitions to use her to re-populate his clan; it would be a blunter approach.

_There's a rat in the system._

'_Things aren't gonna be the same from then on._'

That was her thought as she crawled out the window of her room.

* * *

(Ending Notes: X3 kinda angsty but I haven't written anything dark recently… so nah! XD Read and review and I might update in the next century… maybe…

Muse-chan likes pie!!)


End file.
